Repeat After Me
by Lucillia
Summary: In PsiCorps reeducation is often a last resort. Only used once and never again. On the second time the subject is brought forth the subject is usually terminated. However, for someone as useful and powerful as Alfred Bester...


Disclaimer:I don't own Babylon 5. 

AU of the Saga of PsiCorps books by Gregory Keys. I didn't know the exact dates of the events in the books so I sorta made them up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 05 2201 02:00 hours. Subject, Alfred Bester. Subject has become increasingly uncooperative, another session is recommended:

_Repeat after me. My name is Alfred Bester. My parents were not rogue telepaths, my parents died in the 2189 bombing of Teeptown. The Corps is Mother, the Corps is father._

_No._

_Repeat after me. My name is Alfred Bester. My parents were not rogue telepaths, my parents died in the 2189 bombing of Teeptown. The Corps is Mother, the Corps is father._

August 7 2204 06:45 hours. Subject, Alfred Bester. Subject has been brought in for reeducation once before. Subject is exceedingly uncooperative, and may need several more sessions before release:

_Repeat after me. My name is not Stephen Dexter. My name is Alfred Bester. I did not spend the last month in a safe house in Paris, I got the information about the safe house from the people I was hunting, and I will willingly volunteer its location without being asked. Lara Brazig and Portis Nielsson are not my friends, I was hunting them, and got captured by them. Nielsson shot me while I was trying to escape them. The Corps is mother, the Corps is father._

_**NO!**_

_Repeat after me. My name is not Stephen Dexter. My name is Alfred Bester. I did not spend the last month in a safe house in Paris, I got the information about the safe house from the people I was hunting, and I will willingly volunteer its location without being asked. Lara Brazig and Portis Nielsson are not my friends, I was hunting them, and got captured by them. Nielsson shot me while I was trying to escape them. The corps is mother, the Corps is father._

_No._

May 12 2208 14:00 hours. Subject, Alfred Bester. This is the third time the subject has been brought in here. I recommend at least ten sessions before he can be released back into the general populace:

_Repeat after me. I did not attempt to run away from the Corps with my fiancee Elizabeth Montoya. When she suggested that we run away together, I did the right thing and reported it to the proper authorities. The Corps is mother, the Corps is father._

_No, nonononono!_

_Repeat after me. I did not attempt to run away from the Corps with my fiancee Elizabeth Montoya. When she suggested that we run away together, I did the right thing and reported it to the proper authorities. The Corps is mother, the Corps is father._

_No._

January 07 2123 01:45 hours. Subject, Alfred Bester. Subject has been brought before us for the fourth time. Despite his repeated escape attempts, the Corps wishes that he remain a PsiCop. Apparently, when he himself isn't trying to get away, he's quite good at what he does. Twenty sessions and a new memory for what he was doing on Mars is recommended:

_Repeat after me. My name is not Stephen Dexter. My name is Alfred Bester. I did not shoot three of my own men in an attempt to escape the Corps with Stephen Walters. I shot and killed Stephen Walters myself. The Corps is mother, the Corps is father._

_**No! Nonononono!**_

_Repeat after me. My name is not Stephen Dexter. My name is Alfred Bester. I did not shoot three of my own men in an attempt to escape the Corps with Stephen Walters. I shot and killed Stephen Walters myself. The Corps is mother, the Corps is father._

_No._

October 11 2181 11:56 pm.:

"Sir, I think you should listen to this!"

"What the hell is so important about it?"

"Sir, just listen."

"...is Stephen Dexter. I shot three PsiCops to escape the Corps. I did not shoot and kill Stephen Walters, Douglas Smith killed Walters. The Corps is not my mother, Fiona Dexter was. The Corps is not my father, Matthew Dexter was. My name is not Alfred Bester. My name is Stephen Dexter. My parents were not killed in the 2189 bombing of Teeptown. My parents were murdered by the Corps. The Corps is not my mother, Fiona Dexter was..."

"Dear God."

"Either he's finally gone insane, or the Corps did something to him."

"He already was insane. This is something the Corps did to him. I always wondered why he killed that other officer that was with him when they were going after Ironheart."

"Do you think what he's saying is true?"

"Unfortunately, my answer would have to be yes."


End file.
